Tødαs łαs єsŧrєłłαs
by Leyendo
Summary: — ¡Que no! — levantó la voz la oji-rosa, mientras hacía un mofete con sus mejillas. /— ¡Que si! — le respondió el pelirrojo, sacando la lengua a la joven. / Se miraron por unos momentos, sonrieron y soltaron una risa. /— Te extrañe Momoko. /— Yo también Brick, yo también.
1. Tødαs łαs єsŧrєłłαs

Holaaaaaaaaaa~ -3-

B-bueno, una amiga mía me dijo que la historias sin final feliz me salen mejor -y puede que tenga razón, mi romance...o es DULCE o SALADO-, entonces se me ocurrió una ¡Espero les guste! n3n

Otra cosita **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece** -Yo se que si fuera mio los malos serian pandas con ametralladoras n3n-. Y este fic -hecho a las 4:39 hora Argentina- **esta dedicado a** **ale.23**

* * *

Las paredes blancas, la gente sentada en asiento monótonos de color negro. Y el aquí, con un cartel de "Bienvenida Momoko" en sus manos…

El aviso de su llegada le fue muy hermoso, decir que tal vez, solo tal vez, había acabado toda mi colonia. Le pedí ayuda a mis cuñadas para que todo hoy saliera perfecto.

Habían elegido caminos iguales cuando eran pequeños. Las cosas que le gustaba o disgustaba, las sabía todas.

Pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, las cosas que no sabía de ella se incrementaron, como una bola de nieve cuesta abajo.

Sin embargo, esos sentimientos han estado… siempre en el.

Recuerda que se conocieron en un viejo parque, que hace unos años era su preferido por esa hermosa fuente que tenía en el centro. Y aunque desviaron del camino, no habia existencia más grande que la de ella.

Por eso decidió. Que te diria todo lo que sentía…

— ¿B-brick? —

Cuando giro solo un poco su vista, supo exactamente que otra vez, se había hecho solo un poco mas hermosa de lo que ya era, y que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte de lo común —¿Momoko, eres tu?

— Brick, cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad? — dijo ella con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder.

— Tienes razón — respondió, cuando noto un peso que llevaba —. Dejame ayudarte con eso.

— Tranquilo, yo puedo sola.

— No, yo lo haré. No llevo nada en mano.

— Gracias, pero no. Brick, tengo suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo por mi misma.

— Aun así, yo vine a ayudarte. Por lo que me corresponde llevar tu mochila.

— Mirame, no tengo ninguna molestia con la mochila, después de todo… es liviana.

— Entonces, porque no quieres que la lleve por ti.

— Porque no, simple.

— Momoko no seas terca y dame la mochila.

— ¡No soy terca! y es MI mochila, si quiero te la doy.

— ¿Ves? Lo eres ahora, dame la mochila.

— No.

— Si.

— No lo hare.

— Si, si lo harás.

— Que no.

— Que si.

— ¡Que no! — levantó la voz la oji-rosa, mientras hacía un mofete con sus mejillas.

— ¡Que si! — le respondió el pelirrojo, sacando la lengua a la joven.

Se miraron por unos momentos, sonrieron y soltaron una risa.

— Te extrañe Momoko.

— Yo también Brick, yo también.

* * *

Dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando felices en medio de un parque, un poco viejo, pero hermoso. La mirada extrañamente rosa viajaba por los recuerdos que les transmite ese lugar. Mientras que la roja se limitaba a verla con una sonrisa.

~Pov Brick~

— ¿Aun recuerdas este lugar? — le pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras me sentaba en la fuente del centro.

— Brick, aquí viví toda mi infancia… contigo — me respondió tomando lugar a mi lado.

Mire al cielo, lleno de estrellas. Grandes, pequeñas, hermosas… Ese era el momento que buscaba hace mucho.

— Momoko, yo… quería decirte algo, hace mucho que ya perdí la cuenta —sonreí—. Cuando, cuando estas a mi lado, olvido muchas cosas. Y no se si no debería ocultar lo que siento por ti. Y a veces me pongo a pensar… Que si no fuéramos amigos desde pequeños, sería más fácil decirlo en este momento. Y que cuando te vi llegar pensé "Otra vez te haz vuelto un poco mas hermosa" mientras mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Y ahora mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas quiero mostrarte lo que sient—

— B-brick, ya basta — su voz quebrada y sus manos en su cara me daba la señal de que algo andaba mal— Ya es muy tarde, aunque...—me miró con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos— siempre te ame.

Entonces vi que aquel objeto en su dedo que marcaba el final de mi amor…

Me desborde en nuestros recuerdos y mis lagrimas no me dejan ver lo que hay enfrente de mi. Ni siquiera pude detener tu imagen alejándose… Y lo único que no desaparece, son mis arrepentimientos.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿Que tal?

Se que es triste y no termina bien. Pero, haré que tenga un final alternativo, para las que quieran un final feliz. Ustedes díganme con un review si quieren uno…

Espero que le guste n3n

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


	2. Final Alternativo n3n

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~, otra vez xD

Bueno, ya que la mayoría quiso un final alternativo y yo lo tenia planeado e3e ¡Aki ta! (?) -Creo que es un poco corto, gomene~-

Ya~ **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece **-Si fuera mio, yo sería una villana que usa por armas GOMITAS-

* * *

La únicas que podían hablar de aquel encuentro, fueron las estrellas. Tal vez sientan mi dolor y se apiaden de mi. Aunque, en parte fue mi culpa.

Mi tonta cobardía no me permitió ser sincero, y cuando pude unir las fuerzas suficientes. Ya era tarde… No habría una oportunidad para lo nuestro.

Para cuando di la vuelta, ya no estabas.

* * *

La noticia de tu boda me llegó por bocas terceras, un golpe bajo… Muy bajo.

En mi cabeza las posibilidades de que nuestro final feliz funcionaran se hicieron trizas, ya no tenia algún modo de que estuviéramos juntos, no.

Aunque, creo que solo tal vez. Tenía solo una idea… desesperada, cursi y sumamente tonta, muy tonta.

Tome mi mejor traje, me arregle de la mejor forma, toma una rosa y me dirigía a tu boda...

Ahora, estoy en la puerta de la iglesia, otra vez la cobardía me tomó por sorpresa y salí huyendo, volviendo a ocultar mis sentimientos.

Camino por las calles con mi traje y la rosa en la mano. Aunque suene gracioso, quería parecer valiente al momento de impedir tu boda, para luego tomarte de la mano y huir lejos, muy lejos.

Ahora que medito esa idea, es un poco incoherente. Tu tienes tu vida aquí, no podría arruinarla por un capricho amoroso. No, el verte feliz con o sin mi, era suficiente.

Mi instinto me jugo mal, con pasos despistados llegue al lugar que menos quisiera ver. Nuestro parque…

Simplemente me dejé caer en el pasto, no importa el traje, no importa si me lleno de barro, no me importa nada. En este momento tu estas entrelazada a el para siempre y yo, yo simplemente tendré que alejarme de tu final feliz.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, llorar no cambiaría nada… Me paré y seguí mi camino unos pasos más, cuando escuche su voz.

— Brick... —

Encontré su mirada rosa, rastros de maquillaje por los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su vestido blanco tenía manchas marrones en la cola, sus mejillas rosadas por lo agitada que debía estar y su respiración entre sollozos.

La escena de ayer se me vino por la mente, no, no permitirá que esta vez se fuera de nuevo. No otra vez.

Sin pensarlo la atraje a mi y con mis brazos la abracé. Mi sonrisa se extendió cuando sus débiles brazos se aferraron a mi pecho y este ahogaba su llanto.

Fuertes y quebrados sollozos resonaban en mi oído, pero en un momento cesaron. Aquellos ojos rosados hinchados de tanto llorar me miraron… Pase sus cabellos por detrás de las orejas y la bese en la frente. En este momento y ahora, tenerla era suficiente para mi.

— Momoko…

— ¿S-si?

— ¿Te gusta mi traje?

* * *

Bueno, bueno, queridas hermosuras aquí esta… Ahora.

Quiero que me sean sinceras en algo ¿Como me salen las escenas románticas? -Honestamente por mi, creo que lo hice sin mucha azúcar, le falta amor o3o-

Nada más, espero que no se hayan aburrido n3n

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
